V4 Locations
The Felled Forest: North: The area was once green and wooded, however this portion of the island has since been logged through and the damage is plain to see. Large unkempt logs are scattered across the clear-cut area, caught amongst the endless stumps and what sparse foliage is available, which provides little cover. The area is silent, with little to no noise to be heard, creating an eerie sense of isolation. : Bodies: :: Amber Whimsy (Lying on front, gunshot wound to chest) :: Hermione Miller (Head seperated from body and pieces of right hand scattered around) :: Albert Lions (Face up on the ground, shot in the gut) ---- The Felled Forest: South: The southern side of the felled forest is similar to the northern one, though it is more steeply sloped, angling up along the northern slope of the island’s central mountain. The footing is more treacherous here, with erosion having damaged much of the soil. : Bodies: :: Dallas Reynolds (Sprawled over a tree stump, neck blown apart, a wasp sting on right arm) :: Everett Taylor (Lying against a bloodied tree stump, face beaten in and ribs cracked, crossbow bolt in neck) :: Eva Lancaster (Face up on the ground, shot in the heart) :: Vera Osborne (Lying on her back, shot through the eye and in the chest, a discarded shotgun with one bullet left barely metres away in a bush) :: Jason Clarke (Lying on his back, shot twice in the chest) ---- The Sawmill: The sawmill was the backbone of the island's infrastructure and as such, is very large; complete with a small series of bunkhouses for employees to live in as well as a small mess hall to provide food. Next to the main building are three logging trucks for delivering the wood, while they have no gas inside of them they still provide excellent cover. Inside the sawmill are many devices used to treat the wood and prepare it for shipping. The machines show some signs of use and there is still a thick layer of sawdust, but the blades aren't liable to move as the power has been shut off. : Bodies: :: Simon Fletcher (Lying outside the sawmall, an arrow sticking out of his neck) :: Jackie Maxwell (Lying a short distance away from Simon's body, an arrow sticking out her left eye) :: Lily Ainsworth (Inside the logging truck, neck blown apart) :: Cassidy Wakemore (Inside the Sawmill, dead from gunshot wounds to the stomach) : Damage: A section of the sawmill was destroyed in an explosion, and a sawblade dislodged in the blast was taken. ---- The Mansion: Passing through the large iron gates of the surrounding wall, the students find what used to be a magnificent mansion. While the majority of the building is still intact, there is a large chunk of roof as well as several walls missing in the westernmost part of the house where the master bedroom was located. The rest of the mansion is structurally intact, however anything of immediate value has been taken, leaving only minimal furnishings such as beds, tables, couches and the like. : Danger Zone: Day 3 : Bodies: :: Haruka Watanabe (Lying in one of the lower hallways with multiple stab wounds) :: Marybeth Witherspoon (Lying outside a bedroom, shot multiple times) ---- Southern Cliffs: To the South of the mansion lies another small area of cliffs, again caused through natural erosion. Perhaps viewed as an eyesore or danger to children, the cliffs here have been tastefully cordoned off by a low chain fence, though it is only waist height. : Danger Zone: Day 5 : Bodies: :: Eric Lorenz (Lying at the bottom of the chain fence, back broken) :: Luke Templeton (Body on jagged rocks at cliff base, bullets wounds to head and chest, spine and limbs broken) :: Trent Hunter (Lying on the ground, neck blown apart) ---- Northern Cliffs: At one high point near the felled forest, the ground suddenly falls away, leaving a clear view of the sea, and a clear drop to the rocks below. This cliff, formed from crumbling ground caused by erosion, is a relative small area near the typically more gentle slopes, but still a potential hazard for the unwary. : Bodies: :: Eve Walker-Luther (Lying in the water at the foot of the cliffs with multiple cuts and stab wounds) :: Chadd Crossen (Lying in the water, neck blown apart) :: Cody Jenkins (Lying by the cliffs, multiple gunshot wounds to body with one hand flipping the bird) :: Daniel Blessing (Some distance away from Cody's body, gunshot wound and eyes gouged) ---- The Swamp: The north-most river splits into a smaller stream forming the swamp. The area is a mixture of smaller pools of muddy water that ranges from ankle to thigh-high depth. The water is separated by portions of muddy land scattered with low ferns and weeds. Students won't find much comfort in the land, though, as it too is difficult and uncomfortable to easily traverse, being home to what seem like endless insects and several species of small reptiles. But who knows...perhaps its inhospitable atmosphere could provide cover from those seeking new victims. : Bodies: :: Reika Ishida (Lying on some drier ground, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Deidre Paul (Floating face down in the marshy water) ---- The Lighthouse: Standing tall on a rocky cliff just behind the warehouses, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter for a student looking for comfort - but climb the spiral stairs to the top, and thanks to a telescope positioned next to the light one would be able to see all the way to the Key at the opposite side of the island. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Max Neill (Sprawled on the rocks, minor head wounds and crushed neck) ---- The Key: Those that are able to make it through the mud, wet, and cold found in the swamp can find hope at the key. In the distance, a sailboat can be seen at the coast line. However as students move closer across the coarse sand they will find their hope to have been short-lived as unfortunately, the boat in question is merely a shipwreck amongst a small reef in the shallow water. : Danger Zone: Day 3 : Bodies: :: Robert Herrmann (In a watery grave some distance out to sea) :: Hilary Strand (Buried by the entrance to the swamp, with a make-shift empty water bottle gravestone) :: Alison Walworth (On the beach, gunshot wound) :: Maddy Stone (Lying close to Alison, gunshot wounds to both ankles, both wrists and abdomen) :: Rob Jenkins (Sunk in the water near a ledge) :: Orpheus Campbell (Lying in the water near a ledge) '' ---- '''The Woods: Inland:' Making up most of the northern part of the island, the woods are deep and dark. Spreading second-growth trees, mainly fir and pine, block much of the light from reaching to the ferny undergrowth. Moss hangs thick from the branches, testament to the dank and moisture-laden air, while the occasional deer path shows that many animals still make this forest their home. These woods are those on the inland part of the island’s eastern side, and slowly angle upwards towards the island’s central mountain. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 6 : Bodies: :: Theo Behr :: Miranda Merchant (Lying next to a tree, neck slashed with the words 'selfish bitch' carved in her stomach) :: Katelyn Wescott (On the ground, neck slashed on one side) ---- The Woods: Coastal: These are the woods on the island’s Eastern coast. The trees run nearly all the way to the see, allowing only a thin stretch of beach, which disappears altogether depending on the tide. : Bodies: :: Alex Rasputin (Lying further inland, neck blown apart) :: Colin Falcone (Lying by himself, bled out from multiple wounds) :: Kyle Portman (Lying on the ground, shot in the torso) :: Madelyn Prowers (Slumped on a tree, neck blown apart, note nearby) ---- The Woods: South-Eastern: These are the woods that run in a narrow band which separates the mansion from the residential district. Closer to the mansion, the woods have a more manicured look, as though the trees were culled and planted in such a way as to maximize aesthetics, though they have had clearly not been cared for in a while. : Danger Zone: Day 4 : Bodies: :: Francine Moreau (Reduced to a charred headless skeleton in the middle of a burnt-out clearing) : Damage: A small section of the forest was set on fire by the flare. ---- The Docks: Those expecting quick and easy escape will find themselves out of luck when they find themselves at the docks. They are a long L-shaped series of sturdy wooden planks with multiple spaces for boats to park. The boards are often wet and slick during turbulent weather and one slip could send a student into the salty sea below. : Bodies: :: Daniel Kensrue (Outside the bait shop, gunshot wound to his eye) :: Phillip Ward (On the beach by the dock, head beaten in) :: Aislyn McCreery (Lying in a watery grave) ---- The Beach: North: As students move away from the residential area, they will find a large coastline and a long section of beach. Lining the coastline is an area of small rocks that form a layer that students will have to cross before they reach the beach itself. The sand is wet and grainy, studded with rocks and seashells with occasional pieces of driftwood scattered across it. It is a peaceful place to sit and contemplate life - as well as death. : Bodies: :: Augustus MacDougal (Lying strangled on the sand outside the cave in the cliff face) :: Harold Fisher (Lying near Augustus, gunshot would to the forehead) :: Jimmy Robertson (Lying on his back, shot once in the stomach) ---- The Beach East: To the east of the mansion is another small beach, clearly a private area enjoyed by the former owners of the large building. This beach is clear of refuse, though the sand and rocks are of no higher quality than that of the northern beaches. : Danger Zone: Day 4 : Bodies: :: James Mulzet (By the treeline, decapitated) :: Tyler Franklin (Lying on his back, cremated) ---- The Parish: The parish is set somewhat apart from the main village, and takes the form of a non-denominational chapel. Designed in a classic format with several rows of pews facing a raised stage, it nonetheless doesn't boast any traditional religious icons out in the open. Cupboards and closets contain an assortment of bibles, crucifixes, copies of the Torah, and other items of worship - as well as a few bottles of a particularly good brandy stashed behind the pulpit. Seems someone had their own way of getting closer to God. : Bodies: :: Chris Davidson (Buried on the parish grounds, crudely decapitated) :: Brent Shanahan (Inside the chapel, chest impaled on a broken pew) :: Violetta Lindsberg (Outside the entrance to the chapel, neck blown apart) :: Alicia Murazek (Inside the chapel, lying strangled by the doors) :: Lily Maclaughlin (Outside the chapel, neck slashed) :: Jessie Anderson (Inside the chapel, stomach eviscerated) : Damage: The inside of the chapel was destroyed by an explosion, with pews scattered all over the place. ---- The Ranger Station: The ranger station is a small cottage tucked into the lee of the mountain, surrounded by the debris from the mining operation. The three-room building (consisting of a small kitchenette/lounge area, an office, and a bathroom) is full of filing cabinets and records from the mine, the logging operation, and various other small enterprises. Predominant are records pertaining to local wildlife and plants. The station appears untouched, leaving the impression that whoever manned it simply left one day and never came back. : Danger Zone: Day 6 : Bodies: :: Maria Santiago (Lying at the treeline, neck slashed) :: Ethan Kent (Propped up against the door to the cabin, neck blown apart with a note in his hand) :: Feo Smith (Lying just a few feet from Ethan, neck blown apart) : Damage: The kitchen window and the TV in the bedroom are wrecked, and both surveillance cameras in the office have been ripped out the wall. ---- The Infirmary: This small infirmary on the outskirts of town will present a useful shelter for any student not wanting to venture into the larger residential district. Although clearly not equipped for any serious medical treatment, it still carries a good supply of equipment designed to stabilize patients. Alternately, the beds could mean a night of comfort, and the quarantine room could provide excellent shelter to those desperate for a hiding place. : Danger Zone: Day 3 : Bodies: :: Jaclyn Krusche (Lying in one of the rooms, face beaten in and covered in a white sheet) :: Charlotte Cave (Lying directly next to Jaclyn, speared through the abdomen and covered in a white sheet) :: Kayla McArthur (Lying in the doorway, collar exploded, covered in a white sheet) :: Johnathan McDowell (Lying near Kayla, run through with a sword, covered in a white sheet) :: Sebastian Decartes (Lying near Johnny, shot in the chest, covered in a white sheet) ---- Town Center: The center of town is picturesque, flower beds surrounding a large fountain. Large amounts of graffiti mark the fountain's edge, most of it pertaining towards the fact that the centerpiece of the fountain is a carved naked woman with arms outstretched. A well-traveled road leads down to the docks, and a second road leads towards the felled forest. This area also includes the houses closest to the center. : Danger Zone: Day 6 : Bodies: :: Warren Brown (Lying in the flower bed, shot in the chest) :: Craig Hoyle (By the fountain, gunshot wound in the abdomen) :: Owen Rothschild (Lying next to Craig, axe wound to the head) ---- Destroyed Cell Phone Tower: This was once the sole cell phone reception tower on the island, largely responsible for its internet and phone contact with the outside world. Now, however, it is nothing but a twisted, dangerous ruin, strewn with wreckage, having been destroyed by Danya’s henchmen during the preparation of the island. They did a thorough job; a close inspection reveals that nothing of use remains. : Danger Zone: Day 5 (morning only) : Bodies: :: Robert Lerger (Buried in a shallow grave a short distance from the tower) :: Janet Claymont (Impaled on a strut by the ruins of the tower) ---- The Mountain: This is the central mountain, which commands a view of most of the island, though this will be of limited use in many parts due to the cover of trees. The mountain itself is lightly wooded, though the top has been cleared and a bench set up, facing west, with a perfect view (at the right time of day) of the setting sun. A trail allows access to the mountaintop. : Bodies: :: Remi Pierce (Lying on a mountain ledge, neck blown apart) :: Megan Nelson (Inside a cave, mauled and partially eaten) :: Keith Christoph (Lying on a path on the western side of the mountain, head beaten to a pulp) :: Tobias Elwin (Lying on ground, gaping hole in neck) :: Raina Morales (Lying on ground near Tobias, face bloodied post-mortem, little bruising.) :: Samaya Boen-Hilstrand (Lying on her back at the edge of a clearing, bite marks on her arm) ---- The Mine: Back in the early days of the island, the residents tried to mine the mountain for gold. The mountain, however, produced nothing, and after they reached the other side, the miners gave up. The leftover buildings serve as testament to the failed expedition. The wood buildings are very aged, creaking when a strong wind blows by. There are still pieces of old equipment that are scattered throughout the surrounding area, now serving little use to the island's inhabitants. : Bodies: :: Vanessa Struthers (Lying inside the entrance to one of the buildings, shot in the back) :: Frankie Watson (Lying on his back several yards from a building, many stab wounds on his left side and a gunshot wound to the right side of his stomach) :: Charles Dawson (Lying face down near some bushes several yards from the body of Frankie Watson, gunshot wounds to his head, the back of his left shoulder, his stomach, and knee) :: Richard Han Lying near entrance to the mines, killed by long fall) :: Michelle O'Cain (Outside one of the mine shacks, shot in the chest) ---- The Tunnels: The tunnels, as the result of the failed mining experiment on the island, are rather simple, leading into the mountain and heading out towards the mansion grounds. While the entrance from the mine is still clear, the entrance from the grounds is more overgrown with thick foliage as if the owner of the mansion wished for it to be kept as invisible as possible and prevent the local populace from trespassing. It is hard to breathe and almost impossible to see without a light source down in the mine. These tunnels stretch all throughout the Northern part of the island, allowing access at several points in the felled forest and near the beach. : Bodies: :: Sally Connelly (Lying on her back some distance away from a tunnel entrance, stabbed in the throat) :: Cyrille LaBlanche (Lying on her front close to Sally, stabbed in the back with facial injuries) :: Tony Russo (Lying inside one of the tunnels, axed in the head) :: Tom Guthrie (Head beaten in inside one of the tunnels) :: Rekka Saionji (Head kicked in inside one of the tunnels, kneecap shot out) :: David Anderson (Nose smashed in inside one of the tunnels, not far from Tom) :: Daisuke Nagazawa (Lying in one of the tunnels, neck blown apart) :: Carla Conners (Outside the tunnels, head blown from body) :: Steven Hunt (Lying deep within the mountain, shot in leg) ---- The Groundskeeper's Hut: The groundskeeper of the manor used to live in this small cottage. The room also functioned as a storage facility for a number of tools used to keep the grounds neat and tidy. Surrounding the area is a well kept garden which was probably meant for the manor's owner, though it seems that the caretaker took as much pride in tending to it as the owner took in viewing it. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Petrushka Ivanova (Lying outside the hut on her back, shot in the chest) :: Rose Codreanu (Lying on the bed, neck blown apart) :: Edward Belmont (Lying outside the hut, head smashed on a rock) :: Ben Powell (Lying outside the hut, shot in chest) ---- The Fun Fair: As students move farther west from the mansion, they will discover what looks to be a small fair of some sort. It has a small red and gold Ferris wheel and an ornate carousel nearby. The rides are in poor repair, going to rust and with their once brightly paint fading and chipped. : Danger Zone: Day 5 : Bodies: :: Steve Barnes (In the middle of the fun fair, decapitated) :: Joshua Krakowski (Buried in a shallow grave near the carousel, shot in the temple at close range) :: Marty Lovett (Somewhere near the fair games, run through the heart with a sword) ---- Hall of Mirrors: A prominent part of the fun fair is the house of mirrors. However, the power is out, making it difficult for a student to see whether they are looking at a reflection - or the real thing. The building is complex even given its purpose, standing two stories tall. : Bodies: :: Darren Locke (Lying outside the building in the middle of several shards of glass, cut up badly) :: Evelyn Reed (Lying outside the building, shot in the chest, holding hands with Nik Kronwall) :: Nik Kronwall (Lying outside the building, shot in the chest, lying with Evelyn Reed) :: Staffan Kronwall (Lying outside the building, axed in the chest, close to Nik and Evelyn) :: Logan Reynolds (Lying outside, shot in the chest multiple times) :: Marion Summers (On the staircase, shot in the heart) :: William Davis (Lying in the hall, throat slit) : Damage: A corner of the upper level was destroyed in an explosion, and several pieces of glass and mirror are scattered outside the building. ---- Gazebo: At the westernmost part of the grounds of the Fun Fair lies a simple white gazebo with flower beds at each entrance. The gazebo is, coincidentally enough, highly similar to the one on the grounds of Bayview Secondary School, bringing a touch of nostalgic familiarity to the situation. : Bodies: :: Daniel Vaughan (Lying by the gazebo, body badly burned, face covered by a black handkerchief) :: JJ Sturn (Lying in the Gazebo, shot in the chest and head) ---- The Greens: Once the students leave the mansion grounds they will find a small area used for athletic activity. It seems that the owner was one who enjoyed his fair share of exercise. Going north, students will find a tennis court surrounded by an unlocked plastic link fence. Those going south will find a sloped putting green as well as a small but deep bunker. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Dawne Jiang (On the tennis court, neck blown apart) :: Lucas Lupradio (On the putting green, neck and wrist slashed with gunshot wound to stomach) :: Rizzo Vitoria (In a bush by the side of the putting green, gunshot wounds to the thigh and head) :: Carol Burke (Lying beside the bush, strangled) :: Isaiah Garvey (Lying near one of the bunkers at the foot of a hill, head beaten in) ---- The Logging Road: The logging road leading from the sawmill to the woods separates both halves of the felled forest. It shows a lot of recent use, with tracks from the logging trucks grooved into dirt. In the middle of the road is one of the logging trucks, still with its last load of cargo. The keys are nowhere to be found in or around the truck. Though it won't be moving, the truck provides the closest amount of cover for at least a mile radius. : Bodies: :: Jonathan Jarocki (Lying on back near the truck, shot multiple times) :: Janet Victoriee-Ser (At the bottom of the river) :: Sofia Martelli (Lying near a log, collar blown) :: Kari Nichols (Lying near the bridge, shot in the side) :: Stacy Hart (Lying near the bridge, shot multiple times in chest) :: Remy Kim (Lying near Stacy, shot in the back of the head) : Damage: The inside of the logging truck was damaged in an explosion. ---- The Warehouse: North of the residential district is a large building containing all of the cargo from the logging industry as well as general supplies. In this building there is a series of red and blue cargo boxes that form a giant maze, in turn providing some amount of decent cover. All the boxes are locked shut with large padlocks, making them impossible to open. : Danger Zone: Day 4 : Bodies: :: Marco Stonecastle (Lying down outside the back of the warehouse with gunshot wounds to kneecaps and lower back) :: Rein Bumgarner (Next to Gary, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) :: Gary Griffith (Next to Rein, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) ---- The Residential Area: The residential area used to house the miners, loggers, and mansion staff. Houses, mainly ranch-style and small, are arranged on one half of the U-shaped town. The other side of the U is home to a pub, a grocery store, a small convenience store, and a recreation center containing a gym and a small movie theater. : Danger Zone: Day 6 : Bodies: :: Paige Single (Buried in a shallow grave about 50 meters outside of the house she was shot in) :: Scott McGregor (Facedown in a house, shot in stomach, reaching towards hat) :: Lucy Ashmore (Inside one of the houses, neck blown apart) :: Duncan McMahon (Lying in one of the houses, bullet wounds in back) :: Victoria Logan (Lying by one of the houses' staircases, bullet wound in gut) :: Jacob Charles (Lying near Victoria Logan, bullet wound in chest, cap covering face) :: Alexander Seymour (Lying a short distance from town, head blown off from collar detonation) :: Island Map At the beginning of SOTF V4, an image of an island containing all the areas of V4 was posted to the forums by Che Cluevara crediting the design to Mimi. Throughout SOTF, the image has been used as a guide as to where the areas of SOTF V4 are in conjunction with other areas.http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/single/?p=8635286&t=7285063 Original thread References